


Relax into my touch, honey

by WafflesAndPancakes



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Hockenheim 2019, Kevin calling Nico Nicolas, Kevin takes his mind off of things, M/M, Nico is pissed off and frustrated, This race was a mess, power bottom Kevin Magnussen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WafflesAndPancakes/pseuds/WafflesAndPancakes
Summary: Hockenheim had been a disaster for Nico. Kevin doesn't seem to realize that until he finds the driver in his hotel room.





	Relax into my touch, honey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever formula one fanfic, please be nice to me, haha

The moment he climbed out of the car, Kevin knew that Nico was waiting for him. Not near the team, not near anything with the name Haas on it, and especially not near Günther, but Kevin knew the other driver well enough to sense him, feeling how the atmosphere had changed inside the garage.

Even though he was not around, Kevin could feel that Nico was angry. Kevin was not surprised by that. Yeah, the race had been shitty, for most of the drivers even, but all those minor inconveniences made it possible for Romain and him to actually get a position in the Top Ten. For them, the race had been fantastic, having both cars in the points was a dream. For Nico, not so much.

Hockenheim had shown itself from its perfect side, letting the race go down in chaos. Seven drivers did not finish, Lewis received a penalty and the podium... It was something else. In general, it was a weird mix of people in the Top Ten, with even Robert scoring a point. If that did not speak for the whole race, what would?

Kevin decided against his gut-feeling of walking around the paddock to find Nico. He was happy with his position, he wanted to celebrate it with the team, not spend an evening with a pouting Hülkenberg. Either that or an incredibly horny and angry Hülkenberg, and Kevin actually wanted to be able to move the next day. So he grabbed his things, congratulating Romain before stepping into his small room. He changed out of his race suit and into some more comfortable clothing for the post-race briefing, humming a quiet song he would have bet on was a song Nico used to hum.

The briefing went well, everyone was happy to get at least some points, even though their podiums were not mainly because of the car or their driving talent - they also had had a lot of luck, and everyone knew that. Having already packed most of his things together, Kevin only had to grab his bag after finishing all his media duties, before going to the hotel, always around Romain and other members of the team. He did not want to be alone, as Nico would probably have taken it as an invitation to pull him into a side-alley for a heavily angry make-out-session.

So that was how he actually managed to walk around Nico for the majority of the evening. He was never alone, always next to someone from their team, even as they were in a bar to celebrate the surprising day, through Alfa Romeo’s penalties even two positions higher than expected. Even more surprising was the fact that he did not see Nico at all. Normally, he would be around, watching the team and especially Kevin the whole time, just to wait for a moment to attack. But it was different today. It made Kevin worry about the other driver. It was one of the reasons why Kevin left the bar earlier than expected, wanting to make sure that Nico was okay, whatever okay was in regards to Nico.

When he entered his own hotel room, he could already see another person sitting on his bed, slightly hunched over and burying his face in his hands. Kevin knew directly that it was Nico, he was the only person who had a keycard for his room, and he was the only one who would visit him that late in the evening.

“Nico?”

Kevin could see how Nico tensed but he did not move otherwise. The younger one sighed, turning on the light in the room, walking over to the bed. He gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh, now you care? After not speaking to me for hours?!”

Nico pushed his hand off, turning to face the Dane. With a shocked expression, he noticed that Nico’s eyes were red, and it was clear that the German had cried. He sat down next to him, wanting to hug him, to hold him close, to just be there for him, but the other driver pushed him away, bringing more distance between them.

“I’m sorry, but I wanted to spend some time with the team, and I actually feared that you would fuck me against the next wall if I crossed your path.”

Kevin waited for a sarcastic remark, for Nico to snap something back at him, to act like he always did, but he did not. The older one stayed quiet, nearly frozen to his place on the bed, looking down on his hands. He looked so innocent, so vulnerable, so… broken. This was not the Nico he met all those years ago, this was not the Nico he saw when he turned around in his bed in the early hours of the day, sleeping soundly next to him. This was not the Nico he had learned to love, with all his flaws and their ever ongoing rivalry. He had never seen that side of Nico before. Probably no one had.

“Do you really think that badly of me?”

“What? Badly?”

“You made it sound like you never want to… That I force you…”

Kevin took Nico’s hand in his, gently caressing his palm with his thumb. Nico still did not look at him, his lower lip trembling slightly.

“If you would force me, I wouldn’t be here, dear. If something wouldn’t be to my liking, I would voice my opinion, and you know that.”

“You still didn’t look after me… Do you even care about me? Do you even want me anymore?”

Lifting Nico’s hand to his lips, Kevin started kissing his lover’s knuckles before pressing a kiss onto his palm. He closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Nico’s shoulder. Guilt spread throughout his body, making him tense up slightly. He should have looked after Nico when he did not see him around, but he was too busy avoiding him. He had not thought about how Nico had felt after losing his chance of a podium again, he had only thought about his own small victory. Being egoistic was apparently one of his biggest personal traits.

“Of course I care about you, skat. I was just being an asshole. You know me…” he whispered, sighing quietly. “I’m so sorry…”

Nico shifted, and Kevin opened his eyes, lifting his head as Nico’s shoulder was now too far away for him to lean against. The German still looked pained, still worried, still broken. Kevin did not like this Nico, he wanted to see him happy again, he wanted to hear his sarcastic remarks, teasing Kevin so much that he was close to exploding. But Nico was apparently way too deep in his headspace, caught in his thoughts, not able to escape his mind. Kevin had only seen Nico trapped in his thoughts like that before, after a day of training where nothing had gone quite well, the analytics of the new car had been terrible and Nico god knows why had decided that it was on time to solve the problem they had had with the vitroceramic hob in Kevin’s flat. In the end, the older man had sat in front of his laptop, scrolling through various blogs, trying to find a solution. It had taken Kevin a while to get his attention, and that had been through something he had not tried often but he found out he enjoyed - taking control, taking Nico’s mind off of the real world, leaving all the thinking to himself so that Nico did not have to worry about a single thing. That Nico was able to give up his control and power was a big sign of trust that Kevin valued.

The Dane moved behind him, one arm around his waist, holding him steady, while the other one played with the hem of his shirt, his fingers moving under the shirt and stroking over his hip bone.

“I’m sorry, Nicolas…” He could feel how a shiver ran down the German’s spine, and how he slightly pressed his back against Kevin’s chest. “Let me make it up to you… Please, Nicolas…”

From one second to the other, Kevin could feel how Nico calmed down, leaning into the soft touches, not resisting anymore. He guided his boyfriend to the head of the bed, so he could lean against it, before sitting down on his lap.

“Look at me, Nicolas.”

Nico lifted his head, looking directly into Kevin’s eyes as the younger man cupped his face with his hands. Kevin smiled and leaned in closer, their lips touching for a soft and simple kiss, innocent like two teenagers having their first kiss. He could feel Nico move slightly and he broke the kiss, smiling softly at him.

“Want to touch me?”

“Yes, please…”

Kevin smiled, taking Nico’s hand and placing them on his waist.

“Then do it.”

Nico’s hands were sliding beneath his shirt, touching the soft skin on his sides. Kevin let out happy sighs, feeling the warm hands on his skin, sending many shivers down his spines. The hands stopped and Nico bit his lip, tilting his head in an asking way.

“Take it off if you want to, Nicolas.”

He was shirtless quicker than he had anticipated, Nico’s hands roaming his upper body again, exploring his skin as if it was their first time together. The older man traced the wings on his chest with his fingertips, blue eyes following every single movement of his muscles at the touches, smiling slightly at the sight of Kevin shivering as his finger drew small circles around his nipple, earning sweet sounds.

Meanwhile, Kevin got rid of Nico’s shirt, kissing his neck and leaving marks across the fair skin, marking him as his. A gasp came from Nico as Kevin softly bit into his shoulder, the taller one’s hands grabbing the Dane’s ass tightly, but they were away as quick as they had appeared as if Nico had burned his hands.

“Do it again…”

Kevin’s breathless voice was in Nico’s ear, wandering directly into his mind, making him do all the things the younger one wanted him to do. He grabbed his ass again and kissed the younger one’s chest, making Kevin moan lewdly as he played with his nipples. He waited for Kevin to scold him, doing things he was not supposed to do, but nothing came, only a few quieter moans.

Their pants and underwear came off in no time, their bodies knowing the drill and pressing against each other, soft kisses turning into more passionate ones. Kevin buried one of his hands in Nico’s hair, pulling on it with more force than he had intended too, making him moan in ecstasy, while his other hand was pressed against the headboard.

“You wanna spread my open, Nicolas? Finger me until I am a begging mess?”

The German nodded quickly and as good as he could, turning his head so that he could kiss Kevin’s tattoo on the arm that was holding on to the headboard.

“You need to hand me the lube, princess, I can’t really move.”

Kevin smiled and bent over, opening the drawer of the bedside table, handing Nico the tube with a grin.

“Do a good job and I’ll blow you in the shower later on.”

They both knew that Kevin hated shower sex (“Too slippery and not even good for quickies when you have roommates”) and especially shower blowjobs (“Too much water in your face, no good way to hold onto your body, because it’s too slippery.”) with a burning passion, so the promise made Nico grin widely, coating two fingers with the lube.

“How could I now do a bad job?”

Kevin’s eyes flew shut as Nico slowly pressed one finger inside of him, moaning loudly and moving against him. Nico’s other hand held him steady as he moved his finger, the older one kissing the Dane’s neck while opening him up, smiling against his shoulder. He could soon press another finger into the smaller driver, keeping a slow and loving pace, hitting Kevin’s sweet spot from time to time. Quiet whimpers escaped the younger one's lips, a familiar warmth flowing through his body as Nico wrapped his hand around his neglected length, stroking him in the same way he moved his fingers in.

“Nicolas, fuck, don’t stop, I’m going to-”

Neither of them had thought that Kevin would be the first one to come, especially not that early in the game, but something about the atmosphere, something about the way they had treated each other during sex, something about Nico had pushed him over the edge, becoming a trembling mess on Nico’s lap, coating his hand with his cum. Kevin leaned against Nico’s shoulder, breathing quickly, the older one’s fingers still inside him. He turned his slightly, looking at Nico with a tired expression, biting his lip as the German slowly licked his hand clean.

“You’re so unbelievably hot, Nicolas…”

Kevin’s hoarse and breathless voice was not more than a whisper, but Nico heard the words loud and clear in his ears, and he felt himself blush slightly.

“Can you keep it up? Can you satisfy me once more?”

The younger one sat up straight, moaning and hissing as Nico’s fingers slid out of him. Their eyes met and Kevin smiled, kissing him with an angelic smile.

“Lube yourself up, sweetie. I only belong to you tonight.”

~

The angel on Kevin’s chest looked like he was trying to fly away as the Dane tried to steady his breathing, cuddling closer to Nico beneath the blanket. The German had put his arm around his boyfriend’s waist and was caressing the soft skin beneath his fingers, a relaxed smile on his lips.

“Thank you, Kev.”

“For what? For having fucking incredible sex with you?”

Nico chuckled, pressing a soft kiss onto Kevin’s hair.

“Not only. Thanks for taking my mind off things.”

“Nah, not for that. The things you do for love.”

Kevin sat up and leaned over Nico, kissing him softly, holding him close. It was true, he loved the German with all his heart, even though he did not express it enough during the time they spend together. Breaking the kiss, Kevin rested his forehead against Nico’s, locking their eyes and grabbing one of his hands, holding it tightly.

“You are so incredibly important for me, Nico. I would do this over and over again, just to see you smile. Don’t you ever think about that there could be a possibility of me leaving you. I won’t. Ever.”

Nico smiled slightly, his hands resting securely on Kevin’s hips, kissing him again.

“I love you too, Kev…”

The younger one smiled and wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend some more, but he was gently shoved down from his comfortable human-pillow. He started to pout, making Nico laugh quietly as he got up from the bed.

“Come on, princess, I want to take a shower. You still own me something.”

Kevin sighed but smiled, getting up too and following the other driver into the bathroom. They may have their stressful moments, but in the end, they loved each other more than anything else. And that was the important thing.


End file.
